Polyesters are an important class of polymers, being used commercially for fibers, films, molding resins, and many other uses. Many of these polyesters are produced by the esterification and/or transesterification of the appropriate monomers and/or oligomers, see for instance H. Mark, et al., Ed., Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, vol. 12, John Wiley & Sons, New York, 1988, p. 1-75. Such processes are well known in the art, and often employ catalysts to speed up the formation of polymer of an appropriate molecular weight. Many different types of catalysts have been used, among the more commonly used catalysts are antimony compounds such as Sb.sub.2 O.sub.3, and titanium compounds such as tetraalkoxytitanates.
P. Joensen, et al., Mat. Res. Bull., vol. 21, p. 457-461 (1986) have reported on the formation of exfoliated MoS.sub.2 by reaction of MOS.sub.2 intercalated with lithium ion with water or an alcohol. There is no mention of the use of this material as a polymerization catalyst or as a polyester additive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,525 discloses that lithium glycolate is a transesterification catalyst. No mention is made of using a catalyst containing intercalated lithium (or other alkali metal ions).